madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Retaliation
Madness Retaliation is a fan-made Madness Combat game released on October 25th, 2010 on Newgrounds. The current version is 1.5.8. The development team is as follows- *Krinkels- Madness series creator *revolverroach- Game design, programming, and artwork *Partners in Rhyme- Sound effects, music. Unlike other Madness Combat games, this is a turn-based tactical strategy game in the vein of titles like Jagged Alliance and Silent Storm and the Fallout series. You command a squad of 4 unnamed soldiers, 2 specializing in Close Quarters Battle (CQB), 1 specializing in Assault, and 1 Heavy weapons Guy. Combat is managed by using Action Points (AP) to move and attack. Your objective is to infiltrate the A.A.H.W. cloning facility and retrieve the vials of DNA that are in the possesion of the Auditor. A sequel is in the works, although it is currently in the testing phase and requires more debugging before it can be released. Madness Retaliation on Newgrounds Features Madness Retaliation offers many features: *Customizable characters with many different pieces of head gear, body armor, and weapons. *Sprawling game environment, with 200+ rooms to explore *Wide cast of Madness Combat characters, including Jesus, Tricky, and the Auditor *Advanced Enemy AI, making battles exciting and exploration perilous *A fair amount of medals to earn with easy-to-obtain objectives *Unleash the power of the Portable Improbability Drive, complete with teleportation and lethal, unpredictable combat effects. And it revives your dudes too! Controls *Intuitive mouse controls *Double clicking on your characters opens the inventory *Click on an enemy to attack, click on the floor to move *Do I really have to go over this? Gameplay As you enter from the rooftop, you must make your way to the Auditor's office to retrieve the vials. Weapons and equipment can be found in lockers scattered around the facility. Your enemies gradually become stronger as you explore the bowels of the facility, employing tactics like mad rushes and suicide bombing. Along the way you will have to battle bosses and collect keycards to open new areas of the facility. As you draw closer to the Auditor's office, his influence spreads and warps the fabric of reality in unexpected ways. Namely, adjacent rooms are not connected and you have to figure out the path through his maze. Fortunately, the items have many bonuses for you to overcome the more formidable antagonists, such as armor piercing bullets and Sanford's hook. Gameplay is closely related to the Metroid-vania style of exploring areas (and back-tracking to them again) in order to progress and nab the best loot. Screenshots MR Starting crew.png|Your starting crew The Clown.png|Tricky makes an appearance Character example 1.png|A bit of the cast. That's totally Rambo over there. Club M MadnessRET.png|Inside Club M Combat Example 1.png|Smith & Wesson 500 in action Combat Example 2.png|HELLS YES SAWED-OFF SHOTTY Navigation.png|Click on arrows to move in that direction. Derp. Combat Example 3.png|MP5 wielded by Deimos Dead end 1.png|Dead End? Medals *'Progression (5 points):' Unlock your first door or elevator *'Redemption (5 points): '''Slay the Savior *'Renovation (5 points): 'Make a wall a door *'Consternation (10 points): 'Kill the Clown ''(easier said than done...) *'Completion (25 points): '''Finish the game *'Exploration (50 points): 'Finish the game with 100% of the map explored *'Ammunition: 'Find the JHP Ammo *'Information: 'Find the Advanced Scanner *'Medication: 'Find the Super Medkit *'Secret Medal: '...? I haven't found it yet .___. ''(check back later) Trivia We're sorry, the trivia you have dialed is not accepting calls at this time. Please check the trivia and try again. Thank you for using Madness Combat Wikia. Have a pleasant day. *A few bugs remain in the finished product. Most notably is what is described as zombie hands. Your save may become corrupted, and you may experience it when you die and respawn. Instead having a weapon in slot 1, your character has nothing but green clawed hands like the zombies you encounter. Weapon 2, your sub-weapon, will not be affected. Equipping a new weapon will fix this problem temporarily. Until then, enjoy scratching enemies to death. *Sometimes if you save your game and start a new game without logging out or clearing your cookies, you will have most of your items still. For example, you will have the same supply of smoke grenades and flashbangs that you had previously, as well as weapons and armor. However, boss-related items and keycards will not be present. Neither will the P.I.D be available. Clifftybonbons 01:28, May 10, 2012 (UTC)